Giant Troll
The Giant Troll, also known as the "Troll Boss", is a massive monster that will chase just about anything. It is so fearsome that it causes animals around it to panic and create large, explosive amounts of poop. Background All that is known about this boss is that it lives in the Thieves' Forest and chases other animals. When it chases and loses the Crashers the first time, it comes back to try again in the Parade Level. Involvement This monster chases the player(s) in two levels, the Abandoned Mill, and the Parade. Strategy During the first encounter the Giant Troll is invincible, so just follow the deer and jump any logs. During the second encounter, projectile magic or arrows will make it blink, preventing it from using its (blockable) eye beam attack. The thieves that keep jumping on the carriage tend to get in the way, so the fight could last a while using this method. If you want to end it quickly and easily, simply take a running jump off the carriage at its eyes and start juggling it to death. It can't use its eye beam because you keep hitting it, and if you're air-juggling well enough, the thieves shouldn't be able to hit you with their arrows. The only damage you might take is from falling down once it dies, if you don't land back on the carriage. If you're using the Red Knight, hit him with high power lightning Splash Magic, stopping it and dealing lots of damage at the same time. Anyone with magic projectiles can easily defeat it. Just drop every single thief off the carriage and keep using magic projectiles. Any character with high magic or agility should be able to defeat it very quickly using repeated projectile magic attacks or arrows. Another way to defeat him, if you're good at rapid combos, is to simply leap at his face and combo it over and over again. Your character should generally just rise up and down his face while slashing at him. However, this way you are guaranteed to fall at least once: when he's defeated. Trivia * When the Giant Troll is seen in the credits, his eye significantly resembles a Madness Combat head. This may be a cameo concept from Krinkels. * When he shoots lasers from his eyes in the Parade, it could be most likely based off of Casandra from Pico's School; shooting swirlies from her eyes, and the only way to prevent that is by shooting them. * There is a glitch in the Steam version where in the Abandoned Mill, the deer will fail to show up, and the Troll Boss squishes you with his hand, but the Troll Boss chases a gray dot on the ground (your shadow) and at the end of the level, you earn the Deer Trainer achievement/trophy. * The giant troll does not shoot lasers in the Abandoned Mill, which is probably due to the fact that it might burn the entire Mill. * His eyelids open and close vertically, not horizontally, a unique trait of his species. * The credits are the only time the player can see the true length of his body. * The Giant Troll's pupils are pointier in the Abandoned Mill level than in the Parade level. ** This could be an illusion due to him looking down at you in the Abandoned Mill instead of looking straight forward in the Parade. See also * Troll * Troll Mother * Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Mini-Bosses